1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component such as an inductor, choke coil, etc. and a manufacturing method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, in an inductor, choke coil, or other coil component, copper wire coated with an insulating layer has been used as the wire wound around the component's bobbin. A terminal has normally been secured to an electrode of the bobbin by thermal compression bonding which employs a heater chip. However, simply securing the terminal of the copper wire onto the electrode by thermal compression bonding can cause a problem in that the reliability of the thermal compression bonding heavily depends on the pressurizing condition of the heater chip, the destroyed state of the insulating layer (i.e., whether the insulating layer has been sufficiently removed), the variations in the copper wire material, contamination of the heater chip, the condition of an electrode surface, etc.
Hence, in order to reinforce the thermal compression bonding and improve the reliability of the bond, a conductive adhesive agent has been applied or soldering has been performed following the thermal compression bonding process. This, however, adds to the number of steps in the manufacturing process and also adds to the cost because of the need for installing additional equipment for the extra step following the thermal compress ion bonding.